1. Field
Example embodiments relate to low band gap organic semiconductor compounds, transistors including the same and/or electronic devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a society becomes information-oriented, development of a new image display device that overcomes the drawbacks of a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) (e.g., heavy weight and large volume) may be required. Accordingly, various flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED), and so on, are drawing attention.
As for a switching device of the flat panel displays, a thin film transistor (TFT) including amorphous silicon as a semiconductor layer is widely used. The amorphous silicon thin film transistor is widely used because it may have good uniformity and high electrical properties in a doping state, but good insulating properties in a non-doping state. However, in order to deposit a conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor on a substrate, the deposition process may be performed at a relatively high temperature of about 300° C. Therefore, this process is difficult to apply to low-temperature substrates (e.g., polymer substrates and the like) to accomplish a flexible display.
An organic thin film transistor (OTFT) using an organic semiconductor material has been suggested. The organic thin film transistor generally includes a substrate, a gate electrode, an insulation layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a channel region. The organic thin film transistor may be classified into a bottom contact (BC) type in which a channel region is formed on the source electrode and the drain electrode and a tap contact (TC) type in which a metal electrode is formed beneath the channel region due to mask deposition and the like.
The low molecular or oligomer organic semiconductor material filled in the channel region of the organic thin film transistor (OTFT) may include merocyanine, phthalocyanine, perylene, pentacene, C60, a thiophene oligomer, and so on. The low molecular or oligomer organic semiconductor material may be a thin film formed on the channel region mainly according to a vacuum process. On the other hand, an organic semiconductor polymer material has a workability advantage of large-area processing with a low cost in a solution method such as printing techniques.